


what a place to come from

by My_King_And_Your_Lionheart



Series: Keith Genuary 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Dogs, Featuring Space Wolf Adventures, Gen, Keith turns out to be a dog person, The Two Year Space Whale Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart/pseuds/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart
Summary: wow this is starting off so much more poorly than even i thought it would bc i had no motivation to write today so if this is bad, yikes, but i really do like the end resultTitle from Remain Nameless by Florence and the Machineenjoy!





	what a place to come from

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is starting off so much more poorly than even i thought it would bc i had no motivation to write today so if this is bad, yikes, but i really do like the end result
> 
> Title from Remain Nameless by Florence and the Machine
> 
> enjoy!

Keith had never really considered himself a dog person. Didn’t consider himself much of an animal person at all, really, but then. Then he got his wolf, and things changed. The wolf was small when he and Krolia first found it, and hurt from literally crashing into the space whale. And Keith hadn’t considered what keeping the wolf safe from the weird things trying to hurt it meant. He just saw something in pain, a creature he could help, and he helped it.

Dinner that night was a little more interesting when the wolf followed the two of them back to camp. He seemed friendly enough, stuck to the other side of the fire from the two of them, but let Keith throw him scraps of their roasted meat for his dinner. And then, he never left.

Keith didn’t mind, hadn’t thought twice the first time the wolf curled up next to him on one of the colder nights, wind stronger than usual and trees creaking outside their small encampment. He’d been shivering himself, and so had the wolf, in his own canine way, and then neither of them had been. Waking up with a mouthful of cosmic fur had even been worth it.

Krolia mostly let Keith take care of the wolf, because she didn’t care for animals any more than he did. But Keith barely saw an animal anymore. The wolf was a friend, a small bit of family that he could treat no more poorly than Krolia or one of the paladins. And when a particular time vision was a little much ( _I should’ve left you, just like your parents_ ) the wolf was there, nose cold and burrowing into Keith’s hair in an entirely distracting way, tongue licking through his hair and making it stick up in all sorts of crazy ways.

The wolf also became a great way to measure the passage of time. While they were keeping tally of days at the back of their cave, time marked by how Keith’s suit began to stretch to accommodate a growth spurt, Keith realized they’d been there quite a while when he’d looked at the wolf and seen a full grown predator staring back at him. No longer was he a puppy that couldn’t fully protect himself in a fight, but Keith could also see that his paws were still a tad big for his body, and that the wolf was playing around with longer and longer jumps when teleporting.

That was a new thing as well. Over the past few weeks, the wolf had been taking Keith with him. And Keith came to the knowledge that losing his corporeal form for even a few seconds was one of the most disconcerting feelings he’d ever experienced. Until he realized he wasn’t really losing form.

Well, he was, but if he concentrated enough, he could feel the dissipation of his atoms and their subsequent journey through space time as nothing more than particularly fast flying, similar to whenever Red had been zipping around at her absolute fastest. From there, creating battle strategies and learning how to move himself while still not being wholly _himself_ was – simple is not the word for it, not really enough to explain how moving each of his individual atoms into place became second nature to him after enough practice, but simple would have to do.

It’s a nice thing, almost, the strange non-existence Keith experiences whenever the wolf decides he wants to show Keith something, or take him somewhere. Keith can feel the air in the space between his heart and his lungs and his body, can almost see the spiral path of the universe in space, wonders if this is how his wolf feels all the time. It’s nice. It’s quiet. Keith thought he’d get sick of the quiet after two years of nothing but his wolf and his mom and the back of an improbably space whale, but here he is, falling into near meditation every time his wolf disperses his molecules out into the ether, only to stitch them back together feet or yards away.

It’s near the end of their two-year journey, when Romelle joins their little crew and they start headed back to Voltron that Keith considers the absolute trip everyone is going to have when he gets back. It’s been two years on his end, and who knows how long for them. His hair is longer, he’s older, and he’s got a wolf. Oh, and he doesn’t think they’ve even met his mom yet. Yeah, this is gonna be funny.


End file.
